Never Alone
by memymalfoy
Summary: Hermione is now 18 and is alone,voldemort has Won, but is someone willing to help her? does someone want to make amends or make trouble? pls read and review if you think i should continue the story. :  :


Disclaimer:

I do not own harry potter or any of JK Rowling's characters

I only own this plot

Please review

Chapter 1:

Since as long as I could remember strange things have been happening to me, very strange things; I always thought I was going crazy, really crazy; every now and then I hear or see something strange, a flash of coloured light out of the corner of my eye, a hoot of an owl in broad daylight, even people appearing out of no wear, dressed oddly, like they don't know what to wear, some even wear a cape! But it must be my imagination that was the only possible explanation!

But when I turned 11 the strangest thing happened to me yet! A tall man dressed I a starry robe and pointed hat came to visit me. He told me why I could make a book fly down the hall or making a toy horse prance I around my room. His name was Dumbledore and he also told me Hermione that he had a school called Hogwarts and said he could teach how to control my 'magic', he told me about the school houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and their house values and classes and everything. I was really excited to find out that there were others like me seeing weird things, making even weirder things happen that I was not the odd one out as I usual.

But now I was lost; I had no Idea where to go. I was standing between platforms 9 and 10 and platform 9 ¾ was nowhere in sight! Professor Dumbledore, the man that had come to my house to had told me how to get to the train. But I had always been a rational child, never believing in fairies or magic before this. And running it to a brick wall, a SOLID brick wall sounded stupid and wasn't something I was not crazy enough to try. What a silly idea! But what the hell, what would I lose if I ran into a brick wall any way, oh yeah! My memory! Not to forget my dignity as well my when I crashed my trolley into a wall and practically kill myself.

I was internally debating over if I should still run straight into the brick wall when I saw a boy, probably my age, with platinum blond hair run into the bricks! My parents could not see what just happened, as Dumbledore had explained because they were 'muggles' or non-magic people so I had to say good-bye, and I must admit I did get a bit teary.

After I had stowed my truck I found a compartment, though none was I was on my way to Hogwarts how exciting!

I was sorted into Gryffindor when I got there and there was a magnificent feast and floating candles it was absolutely wonderful and amazing. I was glad of the house I was sorted into because I soon made really good friends named harry potter- a famous boy who is the only known survivor of the killing curse and Ron Weasly we were never going to be alone, we would forever be friends.

Everyone, in all the houses were really great, well almost everyone. The slytherin house was horrible. They hate people like me; born with two muggle parents, growing up without magic they call us by a terrible name …a... mudblood. The worst of them are in my year is his name is Draco Malfoy. He is a mean utterly horrid cockroach; he thinks he is better because he has 'pureblood'.

I learnt about this wizard called Voldemort or you-know-who who was a very evil wizard, loving everything to do with dark magic. He was dangerous especially to muggleborns- he had a particular hatred for them. And of course he was from slytherin house.

Throughout my years of Hogwarts, harry, Ron and I embarked on many battles fighting Voldemort and winning but now 7 years later everything very different.

I am now turning 18 and I am alone, captured. Ron and harry had been killed only a few months ago, fighting Voldemort at what was meant to be the 'last battle' at Hogwarts. Ron went down first to one of the death eaters when he was defending his sister. And then harry, he went to the forbidden forest at the request of Voldemort and never came back.


End file.
